


Perms and Shaved Heads

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Male Slash, blushy kaneki, hairdresser au, slightly bleached kaneki, ultimately black haired kaneki, with a tuft of white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki needs to get his hair cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perms and Shaved Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this was inspired by prompt sent to me, I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a comment <3

He needs to get a haircut. 

Kaneki grumbles under his breath when he finds himself standing in front of a beauty parlor, the words HYSY displayed proudly atop the quaint little shop. It doesn’t even look like a beauty parlor (he wonders how on earth Touka found this place), and were it not for the various pictures of perms and shaved heads decorating the store windows, he’d thought it looked more like a tattoo parlor. 

Kaneki has half a mind to just turn tail and leave. Let someone else cut his hair, but the thought of Touka or Hide anywhere near scissors stops him cold.

That is definitely not something he’d like to repeat, and out of habit, Kaneki runs a hand through the small patch of white bleached hair that had been the outcome of Touka’s tyranny with scissors.  
He grumbles a small curse under his breath, and walks forward, hesitantly. 

He’s not at all surprised when he finds that the inside matches the interior. There are masks hanging from the black painted walls, mannequins with different shades of color of unevenly cut hair, and is that a whip? Oh god is this an S&M store?

Suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder and Kaneki lets out a shout, jumping around to stare into strangely colored eyes that are most likely contacts but Kaneki still steps back in fear as Kaneki sees the man in full. From the inked sleeves to the dark clothes, Kaneki can't help but look towards the exit that is blocked by the towering male.

“Hello, I’m Uta. Are you here for a tattoo? Extensions?” 

He knew this was a tattoo parlor.

“N-no, I’m here to get my hair cut” His fingers run through it nervously, “It’s a bit long and I’d like a trim” he looks down, noticing the black and white checkered pattern of the floor, polished so that he can see his own reflection. 

He doesn’t see the way the man’s lips twitch up in an amused smile or the small spark that lights up artificial irises.

Kaneki doesn’t have time to comprehend what’s happening, but suddenly he’s sitting in front of a mirror, Uta standing above him with a pair of scissors wrapped around black lacquered nails. 

“The white patch is cute” Uta says, running his fingers through the bleached part of his hair, Kaneki almost shivers. 

“Did you want to bleach the rest of your hair?” 

Kaneki shakes his head, 

“Just a trim” 

He can hear the disappointed hum that leaves Uta’s lips and almost feels guilty. But then long hands are fluffing his hair and he almost melts into a puddle of goo, face turning red at the sparks of pleasure that run down his spine as Uta works on his hair, deaf to the snap of scissors.

Kaneki shuts his eyes tight, trying to ignore the feeling, but then Uta’s voice reaches him, 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“N-no”

“Oh? Boyfriend?”

Kaneki’s face becomes hot and he mumbles a soft no that Uta apparently hears because he hums again, and his fingers curl through the bleached part of hair again, as if to say ‘good boy’. 

When Uta is done, he takes his time running his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, and Kaneki is pretty sure he’ll never lose the color in his cheeks as they burn from the soft touch. 

He isn’t disappointed when he’s swiveled around and can see his own reflection, it’s simple and much more manageable and Kaneki is ecstatic to pay and get out. 

“Next time you should let me bleach it” Uta says thoughtfully as Kaneki pays, long fingers brushing against Kaneki’s as he accepts the money. 

“White suits you” his fingers run through Kaneki’s hair in what can only be defined as a caress, and just as Kaneki leaves, Uta waves,

“See you again Kaneki-kun” 

Kaneki barely hears the words when he leaves, and doesn’t realize till later that night, in his bed, how did Uta know his name?


End file.
